The purpose of this invention is to reduce or eliminate lightning strikes, which cause fires. Lightning occurs when there is a buildup of static electricity, which suddenly discharges in the form of a bolt of electricity. If this buildup can be reduced or eliminated then there will be no sudden discharge and no lightening bolt. This will result in a reduction in fires and the resulting damages to property and loss of life.
While there have been xe2x80x9clightning rodsxe2x80x9d around for many years, the device of the present invention is not a lightning rod and does not work in the same manner as a lightning rod. A lightning rod works by attracting the sudden discharge of electricity in the form of a lightning bolt and dissipating this bolt of electricity thereby preventing the bolt from striking nearby objects. The static eliminator of the present invention works in an almost opposite manner. By constantly dissipating the static electricity to the atmosphere, there is never a buildup of charge, and consequently, no sudden discharge and hence no lightning bolt or associated fires and damage.
The static eliminator of the present invention physically resembles a lightning rod, but due to some subtle differences, acts in a very different manner. The static eliminator consists of a long metal pole affixed in the ground and extending to a substantial height above ground level. Conductive wires are attached to the base of the pole and extend a large distance in several directions from the base of the pole and are buried in the ground. These wires accumulate the static charge from the earth, conducting it to the pole which in turn bleeds the static electricity to the atmosphere